


Phenomenal

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, F/M, Fingering, Semi-Public Sex, Unprotected Penetrative Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22716553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: a request I got for: Reader is an artist and Jake fucks her in her studio window
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Phenomenal

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

There was no angle at which you liked the painting you’d just finished, and seeing all the mistakes you thought you’d made had you sighing in frustration. You’d seen it so clearly in your head, how you imagined the piece of art to look in the end, perfect brush strokes, clean lines and flawless shadows, but you’d disappointed yourself. Again. You knew, if anyone else would see it, they’d love it. But you, as an incredibly self-critical artist, saw the marks your shaky hand had left on the canvas.

You stepped back a little, to the other end of your studio, the sunlight falling in through the windows not helpful to your worries, only making the errors seem more obvious. You knotted your eyebrows together, took a deep breath, and decided to leave it for now, keep it on the easel to dry overnight, and then try to fix at least some of the mistakes.

You washed your hands, scrubbed away the paint and filled a mason jar with brush cleaner and some water to soak your utensils overnight as well. A knock on the door woke you out of your artistic trance, and you turned the music down a little to let Jake inside. He’d promised to bring some snacks and coffee around lunchtime, and a glance at the clock above the door confirmed that it had to be him. “Hey”, you said, the sight of Jake with a giant box of donuts balancing on his hands and a massive cup of coffee on top and tucked under his chin instantly brightening your mood.

You took the coffee from him and gestured for him to put the donuts down on your desk, then grabbed a chair for yourself. Before you sat down, you stepped around the desk and wrapped your arms around Jake’s waist from behind him, and he took your hands into his own and hummed. “Thank you”, you said, your chin resting on his shoulder. “You’re welcome. Woah, you finished that one already?”, he asked, pulling out of your embrace and stepping up to your easel at the opposite end of the studio. “Not really. I need to fix so many mistakes”, you sighed, sitting down and grabbing a jelly donut from the box, the smell of the sweet pastry making your mouth water.

“Are you kidding? This is perfect. It’s a commission, right?”, he asked, his back still turned to you as he studied the painting. “Yeah, so it has to be immaculate.” “But it is. I’d buy it in a heartbeat.”, he complimented, then finally took a seat next to you. “Thank you. You always say that. Such a charmer”, you smiled, taking a sip of coffee. “I’m just telling the truth. You need to be less critical of yourself. Your art is always stunning.”, he said, then paused before he smirked at you and placed his palm on your thigh, squeezing lightly. “Just like everything else about you.”

You rolled your eyes. “You – ugh, I’m just so frustrated, it doesn’t look like I imagined it. My hands are so shaky today”, you complained, but Jake only shook his head, then reached out to cup your face in his hand, leaning in for a kiss. His lips were warm, and soft, and you kissed him back with a soft sigh; you were grateful for him being here and somewhat ridding you of your worries. It felt like a wonderful eternity until he pulled back and you were left needing more.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day”, Jake confessed, his dark eyes staring into yours, your foreheads pressed together. “Really?”, you asked, smiling, “Tell me what exactly you were thinking about.” Jake’s nose brushed against yours and he pulled his chair even closer so his knees pressed into the insides of your thighs, spreading them open. He kissed you again, his tongue so warm, the faint taste of cigarette smoke mixed with that of a recently eaten donut making you smile. “I thought about last night, and what you said to me right before I made you cum”, he said, and a pool of wetness between your legs followed a hot rush of adrenaline through your core.

“And did you touch yourself while you thought about that?”, you asked, keeping eye contact with him, burying your fingers in his hair, holding him close. “I didn’t. Thought I’d save it all for you”, he said, a smirk playing around his lips before you captured him in another kiss, a deeper one, searing hot and needy, and he moaned, hungrily sliding his tongue back against yours, and you tugged lightly at his hair, tilting his head back. You kissed along his jaw, left his mouth falling open with a low grunt as you bit down at the side of his neck.

“Let’s do something about your frustration”, he groaned, pulling you onto your feet with him, his hands firm on your hips then as he backed you up toward the windowsill. The window was open and the warm summer breeze tickled your skin as Jake pressed himself against your front, grinding his hips against your thigh. It was his turn to kiss your neck now, nipping at your skin, and his hot breath, lips and tongue below your ear made you whimper.

“Turn around”, he said, and you did as you were told, so turned on by the demanding tone of his voice that your own hand found its way down into your pants, which didn’t go unnoticed. Jake pulled your arm away, pinned it behind your back and pushed you forward so you were holding onto the windowsill and could see the entire block below you; a really nice view. Jake was flush against your back, still nipping at your skin, loosening his grip on your hip and wrist to snake around your front, unzipping your fly before he pulled your pants down, then pressed his hips to your ass, and you felt how hard he was then, grinding against you.

“You want me to fuck you in this window? Right here, where everyone can see you?”, he asked, his low voice right next to your ear making you shudder with enthusiasm. “Please”, you gasped, his hand coming up to squeeze your breast. His touch left you and you whined in increasing frustration, backing your ass against him and glancing over your shoulder, and you heard the metallic clanking when he opened his belt buckle. The anticipation was killing you; you watched him as he freed his erection from its denim restriction. Then, his fingers between your thighs from behind you, finding your clit and rubbing it in slow, agonizing circles, made you mewl.

“Fuck”, you cursed, and he grunted. “You’re so wet already, is that all for me?”, he asked, his voice somehow even lower than before, husky and teasing, and he effortlessly pushed two fingers inside you, watched you squirm and took your breath away with a bite on your shoulder. “Yes”, you breathed, “all for you – I need you so bad” “What do you need?”, he asked, pumping his fingers in and out of you, getting his hand wet in the process, and you whined. “Need your cock”, you huffed. “Where do you want it first?”, he asked, and your eyes widened as you looked back at him.

“Oh god, Jake, I want it in my mouth first, so bad” “Get on your knees then”, he said, pulling himself from you and watching as you turned around and sunk to the floor, tugging his pants down with you. You wrapped your fingers around the base of his shaft first, a few slow strokes along the length of him, thumbing the head, then finally licked up the underside, lingering below the head, feeling the weight of his cock on your tongue. Jake groaned when you closed your lips around him and sucked him into your mouth inch by inch, slow and intense with your hand still around the base.

Before he hit the back of your throat, you pulled off him with a wet sound and began to stroke him with your fist, his hands in your hair all of a sudden, pushing you down again, with just the right amount of force that he knew turned you on immensely. You moaned as you let him force himself inside your mouth again; he was so hard, the taste of him intoxicating. You established a good pace bobbing your head, hollowing out your cheeks as you sucked, not too harsh but definitely not lightly either, and his low groans and grunts and the little gasps in between as well as his hips jerking against your face made your eyes flutter shut as you reached down between your thighs to rub your clit.

“That’s it, doll, mmmff, just like that”, he groaned as you kept going on his cock, your left hand steadily stroking what your mouth couldn’t reach, and your lips tight around him, your tongue wriggling against him and your right hand pleasuring yourself. Every one of your moans against him was met with a deep groan from him and he held your hair up tightly, guided your head down on him with each stroke. “God – mmm I’m gonna cum, get up”, he breathed after a few delicious minutes of you eagerly going down on him. You pulled off and let him help you to your feet before he turned you around and pushed you against the windowsill again. You tilted your hips forward at an angle that allowed him to line himself up with your heat, but he took his sweet time dragging the head of his cock through your unbelievably wet folds, his free hand squeezing your ass.

He was breathing heavily and a long, deep groan fell from his throat when he finally thrust forward and buried himself inside you. You gasped and your knuckles turned white as you desperately held onto the windowsill for leverage; he instantly picked up a relentless pace, slamming himself inside you fast, hard and deep, and you could do nothing but moan and whimper as you were trapped between his body and the wall up to your hips. “Lean forward for me”, he breathed, and you did, holding yourself up on your elbows, half out the window, and you kept moaning and whining as the head of his cock hit your g-spot over and over.

Someone should have heard you by now, but you couldn’t care less; the overwhelming feeling of Jake against your back, slamming against your ass and into your dripping center drowned out everything else. His hands on your hips held you steady for him as he fucked you, the noise of skin hitting skin getting louder than your music playing. “That’s a good girl”, Jake praised, then nuzzled his face against your neck, breathing hot and groaning low into your ear, sending shivers through you, and you could feel a familiar dull ache build in your groin. “Don’t stop fucking me, I’m gonna cum”, you gasped in between sharp cries, and somehow you managed to wriggle your hand between you and the marble windowsill, your fingers coming down on your clit, and you rubbed it in tight circles.

“Oh god, I’m so close, Jake, I’m gonna – “, you muttered, then you were pushed over the edge by Jake delivering a particularly deep thrust, slowing his pace but keeping the intensity at which he drove himself inside you. “Be a good girl for me, I wanna hear you”, he coaxed, and a series of choked, sharp cries and moans fell from your lips, each wave of your orgasm rippling through you squeezing another obscene noise from you. “Mmmmnn, mmnn”, you whined over and over, and Jake kept fucking you from behind.

“Ohhh, mm - where do you want me to cum?”, Jake gasped, and you sobbed as he kept going. “In my mouth, _fuck, yes,_ cum in my mouth”, you moaned, and not a second later Jake pulled out and you sank back down to your knees, sticking out your tongue and giving the head of his cock a few kitten licks before sucking him completely down into your mouth again, moaning as you tasted yourself on him and stroked him with your lips, your tongue and your hand at his base. Jake’s occasional low groans got more frequent, louder too, and he tugged at your hair as he held it back and out of your face. “Oh god, your mouth is so warm - feels so fucking good”, he cursed, his hips shuddered, and then he came all over your tongue and down your throat.

You let him thrust deep through his high, held onto his thighs and swallowed every last drop of him. The deep, choked moan that escaped his throat made your eyelids flutter shut; his voice was everything to you. He was coming down, and you pulled back slowly, swirling your tongue around the head of his cock a few times, cleaning him up thoroughly, more for your own benefit than his as you couldn’t get enough of his taste. You hummed as you finally eased off and licked your lips, softly stroking his thigh and staying on the floor for the moment, looking up at him with adoration.

Instead of helping you up, he sat down with you, kissed you, pulled you to the floor next to him with his arms tightly around your waist. “I love you”, you said, nudging his nose with your own before kissing him again. “I love you too. You’re – fuck, you’re phenomenal.” “You too. A phenomenal fuck, and a phenomenal boyfriend. Always in time delivering the snacks and the filth.”, you praised, and Jake chuckled. “You’re just as filthy, if not even more. So primed to get on your knees and swallow my cum.” “Jesus!”, you laughed. “You love it, don’t you?”, he asked, proceeding to pepper your face with little kisses. “Fuck, I really do.”, you said, capturing him in one more deep, open-mouthed kiss, feeling so much better.


End file.
